Mujeres
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Cuatro casas. Cuatro parejas. Cuatro mujeres que aman, que trabajan, que viven. Hanan, Hermione, Luna y Astoria, cuatro mujeres que se dan cita en esta historia.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de una señora llamada Jotaka Rowling. O sólo JK Rowling. La trama es toda mía. Derechos reservados.

* * *

**Mujeres**

**Summary**: Cuatro mujeres. Cuatro casas. Cuatro parejas.

* * *

**La pequeña posadera**

Hannan siempre soñó con llevar su propia posada. Con estar al frente de un sitio donde la gente pudiera acudir. Quedarse. Disfrutar de una sensación hogareña en paz. Por eso admiraba a su tío Tom. Su tío Tom tenía la mejor posada de todas, el Caldero Chorreante. No estaba casado ni tenía hijos, le faltaban muchos dientes, pero la gente lo conocía. Lo apreciaba. Sabían que el tío Tom era alguien en quien confiar. Y Hannan deseaba emular ese aprecio.

— ¿Estás loca, Hannan? — preguntó Ernie Macmillan.

A sus amigos no les agradaba que Hannan se conforme con ser una simple tabernera. Justin y Ernie, por ejemplo, vienen de familias acomodadas. Ellos dicen que una taberna está muy por debajo de las capacidades de su amiga. Pero a Hannnan no le importaba, sólo sonríe y asegura:

— Es lo que yo quiero.

Sus amigos dejan de replicar, y asienten. Entienden. Es su vida, después de todo. Y todos la apoyarán en lo que decida. Susan, muda luego de la guerra, le dice con su complicado sistema de signos _espero que tengas suerte_.

— Yo también, Sus. Yo también.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres años. Hannan se mira en el espejo. Frunce el ceño con clara incomodidad. El vestido es demasiado blanco. Demasiado brillante. Demasiado perfecto para ella.

— Deja de dar vueltas sobre ti misma que te vas a marear— le advirtió Sally.

Sally-Anne Perks es rubia. De ojos azules que según ella, es lo más bonito de su rostro. Trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Transportes. Hannan la considera una buena amiga y por eso la hizo su dama de honor. Susan es su madrina. Y hablando de Susan… Susan les llamó la atención y señaló que Sally tenía razón. Hannan suspiró. Debía relajarse, tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Y si no le gusto? — tenía que preguntarlo. Debía hacerlo. Ella tenía muchas dudas.

Sally y Susan negaron la cabeza.

— Le gustas. Te ama, Hannan — Sally puso los ojos en blanco —. Mira, ¿qué chico pasa cinco días casi sin dormir, parado frente a tu puerta, con un globo que dice "cásate conmigo"?

Hanan se rió. Aquel había sido un momento vergonzoso. Neville parado frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, donde tanto muggles como magos podían verlo, poniendo en riesgo el Estatuto del Secreto. Además había nevado - era víspera navideña - y Neville estaba abrigado hasta las orejas, la nariz roja y las manos empezando a temblar, pero firme en la propuesta que expresaba el globo. Hannan había querido moverlo desde el primer día, pero él se había opuesto y había pasado los cinco días frente al Caldero. Luego Hannan le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente.

— Sé que lo hizo, pero…

— Déjate de dudas — replicó Sally —. Neville te ama. Está loco, pero te ama. Y tú no lo vas a hacer esperar frente al oficiante del ministerio, ¿verdad?

Hannan negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El vestido seguía siendo demasiado hermoso, pero ella estaba feliz.

— Es la hora, chicas.

Y juntas salieron de la habitación de Hannan - ubicada en el Caldero - para bajar a la taberna, donde cien invitados esperaban por la novia para comenzar la ceremonia.

* * *

**La Jefa**

Hermione siempre quiso cambiar el mundo. Hacerlo mejor. Hacer cosas buenas por el mundo que amaba, aunque este mundo parecía no amarla a ella. Hermione era rara, _rara, no, especial_, se recordó las palabras de su madre. No encajaba en el mundo en que le tocaba vivir y a menudo se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero todo cambió cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Entonces ya no era Hermione, la rara, Hermione, la especial, y Hermione, la fenómeno. Era una bruja. La profesora McGonagall se lo había dicho y ella le había creído.

Su sueño nunca había cambiado. Aún quería cambiar el mundo. Creía que el mundo mágico era hermoso, pero estaba muy retrasado con respecto al mundo muggle.

— Liberar a los elfos no va a ser tarea fácil, Mione — le advirtió Ron.

— Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Nunca la había hecho cambiar de opinión y no iba a empezar a hacerlo. Si a Hermione se le metía una idea en la cabeza - y esta había germinado cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los quince -, ahí se quedaba y no había nada que hacerle.

— ¿Y no van a pelear? — preguntó Harry.

Ron y Hermione lo vieron con mala cara, pero el moreno sonrió. Por fin sus amigos estaban juntos.

.

.

.

— Señora Weasley…

La aludida levantó su cabeza de rizos castaños. La que le hablaba era Emmeline Spinnet, sobrina de la antigua cazadora Alicia Spinnet. Emmeline era una chica pequeña, apenas un metro de estatura, pero compensaba su tamaño con un buen genio. Hermione la tenía por eficaz y responsable, y jamás le había fallado.

— ¿Sí, Em?

— Su esposo ha llamado preguntando a qué hora es la cena. Le dije que usted estaba en una junta y que le avisaría pero…

Hermione rió.

— Ay, Ron… Dile… Em, dile que la cena es a la misma hora de siempre y que sólo estaremos nosotros solos.

— Está bien. Eh… ¿señora Weasley?

— ¿Sí, Em?

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque su esposo parecía tan nervioso?

Hermione volvió a reír. Lo que sorprendió a Em. Su jefa era una persona cabal, honesta, una buena persona, pero no solía sonreír mucho. Em suponía que simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza el sonreír demasiado.

— Es que sólo le dije que la cena era especial. No que en esa cena le diría que íbamos a tener un hijo.

_Así que eso era_. Por eso sonreía tanto. Ella iba a tener un hijo. Iba a ser madre. Em sonrió, su jefa se lo merecía.

* * *

**La exploradora**

Luna siempre había creído en cosas asombrosas. Cosas maravillosas. Ella veía el mundo de forma distinta al de los demás. Cuando creció, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que creía reales - que su padre había asegurado que eran reales -, eran mentira. Fantasías. Aquello hizo que perdiera su total confianza sobre su padre.

— Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, Luna — se excusó su padre.

Luna lo miró fijamente. Entendía a su padre. O al menos intentaba entenderlo. Se habían quedado tan solos cuando su madre… cuando Livia Lovegood se había ido. Lo único que quería su padre es que sintiera bien, feliz.

Sus padres siempre creyeron en cosas geniales. Luna los recordaba junto al fuego de la chimenea, contando historias. Ellos siempre creyeron en lo asombroso.

— Ya soy feliz.

Xenophilus Lovegood sonrió.

.

.

.

— ¿Pero por qué tenemos que hacerlo? — preguntaron Lorcan y Lysander al unísono. Ambos con los ceños fruncidos y los brazos cruzados, intentando parecer amenazantes. Pero no para Luna Scamander. Para ella sólo eran sus pequeños de once años.

Sin alterarse, contestó:

— Porque tienen que aprender magia.

— ¡Pero ya aprendemos magia! — replicó Lorcan.

— ¡Y lo que todavía no sepamos lo aprenderemos luego! — agregó Lysander.

— ¡Viajando! — exclamaron ambos.

Rolf suspiró. Sus hijos tenían demasiado temperamento. Él no sabía de dónde lo habían sacado; Luna y él eran tan tranquilos. Por suerte, Luna nunca se alteraba frente a una discusión.

— En Hogwarts aprenderán de forma diferente, en clases. Y los evaluarán con notas. Además tendrán amigos…

— ¡Ya tenemos amigos! — replicaron ambos.

— Montones de amigos — dijo Lysander, que siempre era el más predispuesto a cuestionar lo que le decían. Estaba convencido de que tenía la razón.

— Millones de amigos en todo el mundo — dijo Lorcan.

Luna sonrió.

— Hogwarts será diferente.

Y con esa frase terminó la discusión. Rolf le sonrió. Amaba a su esposa, de verdad que lo hacía.

* * *

**La organizadora**

Astoria siempre había sabido cuál sería su futuro. Casarse con alguien adecuado, un sangre pura como ella, para más señas. Tener hijos que perpetuaran el linaje familiar. Y dedicarse a su esposo y a sus hijos. Sí, siempre había sabido lo que sería su vida, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que seguir el cronograma al pie de la letra, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo que no vas a casarte? — preguntó Daphne Nott mirando a su hermana menor. Astoria siempre había sido rara, siempre había tenido ideas raras en la cabeza, pero esto… esto se llevaba la palma. Y lo peor es que ella no parecía inmutarse.

— Pues eso. Que no voy a casarme.

— No puedes estar hablando jodidamente en serio…

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

— No me importa si me crees o no. No voy a casarme, punto.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes que casarte.

— No.

— ¿Qué se supone que harás con tu vida si no te casas? ¿Trabajarás? — preguntó irónicamente, sabiendo que Astoria nunca trabajaría. Ella era una sangre pura, trabajar no estaba en los planes de ninguno.

— Ya veré que haré — sonrió Astoria.

Daphne suspiró. Ya vería ella lo equivocada que estaba.

.

.

.

Cuando años más tarde, Astoria se sienta en el salón de té de la gran Mansión Malfoy, recuerda con nostalgia aquella conversación que tuvo con su hermana. Al final Daphne había tenido razón: ella se casaría. Se casaría y no trabajaría. Astoria no se preocupaba por reconocer que nunca había devengado un sueldo.

Ella se ocupaba de su hijo. De su esposo. Sus acciones se centraban en su casa. En organizar las muchas fiestas que había visto la Mansión Malfoy, en el difícil camino que habían recorrido para limpiar el nombre de su familia. Ahora las fiestas ya no eran tanto por compromiso, sino por placer, y Astoria disfrutaba especialmente de elegir la mejor comida, el mejor servicio de plata, y el mantel que luciría la gran mesa.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Draco al verla tan ensimismada en sí misma.

— En que soy muy dichosa — le sonrió Astoria con una cierta picardía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Es víspera navideña, fin de año, y mi musa está como loca así que salió esto que aún no sé cómo definirlo. Tal vez esbozo.

- ¿Reviews?


End file.
